creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Holder of the Ring
In any country, in any city, go into any mental institution, halfway house, or remote motel you can find. Ask at the front desk if you may see "the Holder of the Ring". They will look through some of their movie selections, and hand you a tape or DVD. View this recording any way you can. Do so quickly, and be sure a phone is nearby. What you will see is a montage, some shots will depict fingers. Some will depict chairs spinning. At the end of the tape, there will appear to be a ring of light in utter darkness. When you are finished watching the recording, the phone will ring. Pick it up. A raspy voice will whisper to you "Seven days". This is how long you will have until the Holder will come to visit you. If you wish to escape your fate, make a copy of the tape and leave it at any mental institution, halfway house, or remote motel. You will then be able to live your life normally. However, if seven days have passed, and the recording has not been copied, stand three yards from the nearest television screen at exactly 4 minutes and 13 seconds before the time at which you watched the recording. Wait, standing patiently. Soon, the screen will turn on, depicting a well. A girl in a long white shirt will climb out from that well, and walk towards the viewpoint. She will then reach out and step from the screen. Do not panic. Do not assail her. Do not scream. If you do, when she reaches you, you will not survive her test. Instead, kneel down and reach your arms out welcomingly. This is the Holder of the Ring. When she reaches you, she will take your head in her hands. She will flood your mind with a million nightmares at once, flashing them in your mind four times each second. Each flash will become worse than the last. Many go into cardiac arrest from fear. It may be the gentler fate. However, if you survive for one whole minute, you have passed her test. Look her straight in her black eyes and say "Thank you for sharing your dreams with me. Let us bear this burden together." She will look at you in shock. Then anger. Then, the blackness of her eyes will weep away in ebony tears. The loveliest brown eyes you have ever seen will be crying before you. She will say, "I had thought none would share this pain. Why would you?" Respond solely with "That is the essence of love. Come away and share this journey with me." At this point she will break down into wailing sobs, throwing herself into your arms. When she seems to have calmed herself, ask her "Why do they send you dreams?" She will break into new sobs, terrified this time. She will tell you of their sadistic nature, of how they tormented her to increase their power. This story will be so sad that you will want to cry until your tears drain your body into dry dust. Do not shed a single tear. She will reach into her shirt and pull out a golden ring on a long gold chain and hand it to you. Take her by the hand and lead her to your home. Do not worry, for she is no longer a Holder, and her dreams and malicious nature are gone from her. This ring is object 107 out of 538, the Ring of Nightmare Horrors. Those who wear it on their finger will suffer from her nightmares until they are brought together. Category:Holders